


Movie night

by SarcasticMalaise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Random Fluff, shitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMalaise/pseuds/SarcasticMalaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty self indulgent fluff haha don't expect anything good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

Your name is Dave Strider. You are in love with your best friend. You try to spend as much time as you can with him, without being weird, of course. Your friend John got over his ingrained homophobia when you told him you were gay as fuck and told you to just tell him. Your sister Rose, and also, you suppose, your friend, told you essentially the same thing, in fancier and more sarcastic wording, of course. Your friend Jade said woof. You're sure that was some great advice in dog language. You sure don't know. You asked Terezi and she said Karkat liked buckets. Whatever that meant. Anyways, back to your crush. Karkat. The grumpy crab guy himself.  
Sure, he is grumpy and pretends to hate you, but you know he secretly likes you. You hope.  
Anyways, you are heading over to his house now. It’s your movie night. You hope it’s your turn to choose, because you cannot stand his shitty romance movies. One more and you will burst. The only reason you put up with them is so you can be around him more. You knock on the door.  
He opens it. “Come in, fuckass” he sighs. He looks tired. I hope he could sleep last night but it doesn’t look like he did. “Oh come on, Karkitty. Don’t pretend to be disappointed. You know you love our movie nights.”  
“Don’t call me Karkitty!” He snaps at you angrily. You follow him through the house to his living room. It appears to be even messier than usual. He sits himself down on the couch and frowns. He’s so cute.  
“So, it’s my turn to choose, right?”  
He glares at you. “Unfortunately, yes.” Great! You choose a horror movie. Maybe he’ll get scared and cuddle with you. Oh the brilliant mind of a Strider. Dirk would be proud of you. 

\---

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are in love with your best friend. Sure, he is a douchebag, but he’s just so hot… (Shut up, Vantas! Kankri will talk your ear off with triggers like that! You didn't even tag them! Never mind, you realize you have gone into the realm of don't give a shit.) You are almost certain he will never return your love though.  
You are also very tired. This is what comes of writing fanfic at two in the morning. That human substance coffee is very addictive and also helpful to your creative midnight writing process. Or early morning writing process. Whatever same thing.  
You love romance novels. And romantic comedies. You also enjoy fan fiction, both writing and reading.  
It is your movie night with Dave. In case it wasn't already obvious, Dave is your best friend.  
You are fairly sure you are being very rude to him, but you have a right to be grumpy. Sleep loss is a perfectly good reason to be rude. Besides, you're rude all the time. Your friends are used to it.  
You see Dave pick up a movie. It looks like horror. Damn it. You are terrified whenever he picks a horror movie. They give you nightmares for weeks. You already have trouble sleeping without fucking zombies invading your dreams.  
Dave puts in the movie. You are already terrified. You attempt to not look at yhthe screen, and instead you look at Dave.  
He sits down next to you and stares at the screen. You realize you have been staring at him and you blush. Oops. 

\---

You are Dave Strider again. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Karkat blushing. He’s so cute. You almost can’t handle it. But you are a Strider. You never show any emotion you don't want to. 

*time skip to sometime in the movie*

Karkat is shivering. You can tell he is scared. It’s adorable!  
“Why’d you choose a fucking horror movie, bulgemuncher?” He hissed angrily. You just smile at him and continue watching.  
Slice! Someone’s head gets chopped off. He hugs me, he’s so scared. You blush. 

\---

Damn! You just hugged Dave! You look up. He’s blushing. Dave? Blushing? You must be dreaming. You are very comfortable where you are, though. You decide to stay there and lean your head against Dave’s shoulder. You close your eyes. 

\---

Karkat is so cute! He’s leaning against your shoulder. You can’t resist it- you pet the top of his head, between the horns. His eyes fly open and he sits up, startled.  
“Um… sorry…” you stammer. He smiles at you and wraps his arms around your neck. Now you are blushing furiously.  
You hesitate for a second and decide to go for it. You hug him back and he looks up… 

\---

Dave Strider is kissing you! You can’t believe it! His lips are warm and soft and you lean into him. This is what you’ve wanted for so long!  
You don't know what will happen tomorrow. You don't know what kind of relationship you'll have. You don't know if this has ruined your friendship. But for now, you don't care. His lips on yours is the best feeling you've had in a long time, and you're not going to stop. 

\--- 

Karkat is kissing you back! You never would have guessed. You thought you were kidding yourself when you said he liked you. You run your thumb along the base of his horn. He shivers with pleasure and starts purring. Like a cat. That is so cute! You didn’t know he purred. Now you want to make him purr more. You lick his horn gently.  
“Dave!” he hisses. “Stop…” he can’t stop purring.  
“Do you want me to stop doing this?” You ask him, just in case.  
“Not really…” He admits. You smile and lightly stroke them until he’s practically begging for more. You touch his cheek and tilt his chin up until he’s looking into your eyes. Except he can’t, because of your shades. He reaches up and tries to take off your shades, but you recoil instinctively. He frowns and looks down, embarrassed and you begin to feel bad. Tapping him on the shoulder, you pull off your sunglasses. You look at him with your repulsive eyes and hope he won’t hate you. He looks up and gasps, startled. He hates them, he hates them.  
“Dave… They’re beautiful.” He whispers.  
“Really?” You can hear the doubt in your own voice.  
“Yeah” And he leans into you and kisses you. You kiss him back, with everything you have, when you yawn. The credits on the movie start to play. You hug him and he pushes you over, until he’s on top of you. Your legs intertwine with his as he gets comfortable. He lies his head on your chest. Your chin rests on his head. You are both drowsy.  
“Sleep tight, Karkitty.” You whisper.  
“Goodnight” he yawns back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I keep switching profiles. I don't like it when other people do that so I don't know why I did it. Anyways leave a comment and I will love you forever. <333 thanks for reading


End file.
